<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knight in Beskar Armour by CCaptainRex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782356">Knight in Beskar Armour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCaptainRex/pseuds/CCaptainRex'>CCaptainRex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Reader, Past Lives, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCaptainRex/pseuds/CCaptainRex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates are not something cherished by Mandalorian culture. To Din, soulmates are a bedtime story for children and something nice to think about instead of the empty feeling that perhaps he's destined to be alone. He never knew if his parents were soulmates, nor if anyone in his covert was. </p><p>By the time Mando found the child, he'd given up on soulmates. With the armour, he never had to worry about touch, and with bounty hunting, he never had to worry about staying somewhere long enough to find love. Then, unfortunately, he met you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mando, do you believe in soulmates?" Soulmates are not something cherished by Mandalorian culture. To Din, soulmates are a bedtime story for children and something nice to think about instead of the empty feeling that perhaps he's destined to be alone. He never knew if his parents were soulmates, nor if anyone in his covert was. </p><p>As he grew older, it became more and more apparent that soulmates were something long forgotten with time - after all, with the brutal end of a civil war, who has time to think of love when their life is on the line? </p><p>The first person he met and felt something with wasn't his soulmate. He didn't get the big, gigantic fairytale moment everyone dreams about. He didn't learn of his past lives, he didn't suddenly feel complete, he felt more empty than ever. Every love, every crush, came with a brutal end. Every accidental touch was followed by the tense moment, waiting for something, and ending with nothing but despair. </p><p>By the time Din found the child, he gave up on soulmates. With the armour, he never had to worry about touch, and with bounty hunting, he never had to worry about staying somewhere long enough to find love. Then, unfortunately, he met you. He shouldn't say unfortunately, that's not the right word. </p><p>He met someone who made him wish soulmates existed. He met someone who made his heart feel things with nothing but a smile or the flip of their hair. He met you, and he fell harder than he'd ever fallen before. To anyone else, and to you, it was just him being normal. Din had built up enough walls to never let anyone in, which he was happy for, meaning as he fell apart around you all you saw was the cool, stoic exterior. </p><p>You were a young little thing off an ice planet who'd, for some reason, connected to the child. You weren't one of the Jedi he was looking for, but you were the closest thing to it -  a force wielder, even if you were a weak one. You'd agreed to join him and help take care of the child, and Din just couldn't say no. </p><p>Every time he got injured, any time he pulled off a glove, he wished you'd graze by. </p><p>Any time he caught you when you stumbled or bumped into you, he wished he'd feel something besides the heartbreaking crush he'd formed around you. And now here you were, sat across from him in the cockpit with a smile, asking him the question that hurt him more than he ever cared to admit. "No." </p><p>"Really? Why not?" You ask as you played with the child's hand, looking up at him with a quirked eyebrow. </p><p>"Why believe in something that doesn't exist?" He responds flatly, turning back to control the ship. You sit in silence for a while, and your question nags at him. Why would you ask? Why would you care? Was it a way to pass time, or were you looking for something deeper? Slowly turning his helmet to the side, he watches you play with the child out of the corner of his eye, and he knows better than to ask questions that are just going to hurt him further. "Why?" </p><p>"Where I come from, we don't believe in soulmates." You say quietly. "Everyone just sucks it up and gets married to whomever, I just...I was just wondering if Mandalorians were different." </p><p>Modern Mandalore might care about soulmates, but to him, Mandalorian culture was about survival, weapons, and fighting. Not about love and 'eternal bonds'. "Mandalorians do not believe in soulmates. It's a childish thing, like a story to put someone to bed." </p><p>"My mom used to read me this story called 'Forever', and it was the storybook filled with the tales of a couple who kept finding themselves in their future lives. There was this one that always stuck with me, and it was about this knight and this princess who kept getting so close but never close enough to learn that were destined for each other. One day, the knight fell ill and the princess came to his aid, only to discover they were soulmates. The knight died in the princesses arms that day, and in their next life, they found each other when they were really, really little." Depressing, but Din supposes it's cute for a child. "Do you think that maybe our soulmates won't find us until we're really old?" </p><p>Our. Our soulmates. Din knows, realistically, he can't dream of something like that, but those two little words hurt him. "I don't believe in soulmates." </p><p>"Well, I do." You respond defiantly. "My knight is just taking his sweet time." </p><p>Din could reach out, right now, and touch you. He could learn within seconds if soulmates exist, or if it's just another story. But he can't, he won't, for some reason that holds him back. There's something terrifying about the lack of space between you, and Din...Din doesn't believe in soulmates. But with you, he does, and it terrifies him. </p><p>Knowing you believe too doesn't help that matter. "I suppose your knight will have to settle for an old woman." </p><p>"Did you just make a joke?" You say with a mix of a laugh and a scoff. "Maker, did you hit your head? Little one, I think Mando's sick, he made a joke!" The child gurgles in your lap and you just laugh, and Din finally sends the ship into hyperspace. He's agreed to take on a bounty, a break from hunting for the child's family, and he's almost missed it.</p><p>There's something methodical and familiar about it, from the chase to the capture. Something that satisfies the darker part in him, as much as he hates to admit it. His feet land on the hull floor with a squeak, and he turns to look down at a toy he'd crushed under his foot. The one difference between you and him caring about the child is you had the experience of being a normal kid. You bought toys, knew fun little games to pass the time, and Din knew how to hold him and calm him. He couldn't recall a funny story from his childhood or play anything other than peek-a-boo, and even that you taught him. </p><p>Din kicks the toys to the side, and his foot hovers a book. In big, bold letters, it reads 'Forever'. He bends down and picks it up, and it's just a stupid children's book. That's all it is, something to put the child to sleep, but holding it in his hands, it carries a heavier weight. It's well worn and thicker than he imagined, and he flips through a few pages. They all show the same kind of images, a couple in love at different times. One page is Jedi, another is peasants, changing species and time. </p><p>Stopping on one page, Din realizes there's something you forgot to tell him. It wasn't a knight and a princess. It was a Mandalorian and a girl, but perhaps you didn't know the difference from a knights helmet to his. Staring down at it, he's struck by how similar he looks to the knight, and how similar you look to the princess. </p><p>He's definitely reading too much into a child's story, but...this was your favourite story. About soulmates. About a Mandalorian and a girl. </p><p>Din hates to admit how it does things to his heart, but it truly does. Closing the book, he lets it drop onto a crate, and wonders just how much of those stories are fairytales and how much is true. </p><p>-</p><p>You screwed up. </p><p>You screwed up <i>big time</i>. </p><p>When you first met Mando, the only Mandalorians you knew of were from a storybook. You hate how that stupid fairytale influenced you so much - how it made you think that perhaps you could find a soulmate, how everyone had a true love. You were a naive child, and still somewhat of a naive adult, and when you met the child and Mando, your first thought was 'This could be it.' Your chance to escape it all, and maybe just find love. </p><p>Unfortunately, Mando was the last person to have a soulmate or want a soulmate. He was cold and stoic, and the epitome of a man who didn't need love. That didn't stop you from harbouring the worlds biggest crush on him, nor did it stop you from reading the book to the child every now and then. You'd gotten it so stuck in your head, soulmates and Mandalorians, that you just needed to know. And now your heart's been shattered in one fell swoop because Mando doesn't believe. </p><p>Why would he? </p><p>Soulmates are nothing but something comforting to help you believe in love, it's insane to think that in a galaxy this large, anyone finds their soulmates anymore. You'd pried into his life, asked him about something personal, and broke one of your rules. You never ask Mando questions, ever. He was a private person, and you respected that. The helmet, the armour, the honour, all of it, you never asked. But you'd gotten so much into your own head that you'd asked about something so personal like soulmates and now you were screwed because he probably thought you were some child who still believes in those stories. </p><p>To make matters worse, he'd seen the book. You'd told him it was a story about a knight and a princess, and in fact, it was. It was just a Mandalorian knight and princess. He'd read it! He read about your favourite story and likely thought you were a creep or a weirdo or something. </p><p>Something bad. </p><p>Sitting on the ramp, you stare out into the night's sky and wonder how long it'll take for Mando to get back from his hunt. Not long, hopefully, because the longer he's gone the longer it leaves you to stew over your thoughts and just how foolishly you'd acted. But, the longer he's gone, the longer you get to stay until he inevitably kicks you out. You were overreacting, a product of your own overthinking, but you couldn't help but picture him returning to the ship and tell you sternly to leave. </p><p>The child squirms in your lap and waves his little hand around. You smile and smooth down some of his hair, and suppose Mando might keep you around for the child's sake. After all, he's the only other force user you've ever met, and returning him to the Jedi will help you too. If the Jedi still exist, that is. </p><p>That's something you didn't want to reveal to Mando after all this time; That the Jedi were killed off, and that the only force users left behind were evil. Or children. You knew the bare history of the Jedi, and much like soulmates, so many people didn't think they exist. You want them to, for Mando's sake, but the more and more you travel with him, the more and more you doubt they do. </p><p>There's a loud bang and you watch Mando soar through the trees and slam into the ground, followed by an assailant, likely the quarry. Mando scrambles to his feet as you do, protectively ushering the child inside the Crest as Mando storms his way towards you. Your hand instinctively goes to the blaster on your hip, and the quarry advances far too quickly on Mando. </p><p>There's something wrong about the way his walks, limping and dragging his left leg along, and the quarry raises in the blaster in time for you to shout at Mando to duck. His helmet raises to look at you, and you realize your mistake far too late. A blaster bolt fires and normally, you'd know Mando would be fine. </p><p>But they hit just below his back chest plating, and you watch his body go rigid at the base of the ramp, blood instantly staining the front of his undersuit. A scream rips itself from your throat as you watch the impact, and Mando's life flashes before your eyes. </p><p>Mando is strong, you know that. But there's something wrong about the way that shot settles, something in your gut that tells you something is wrong. You remember every fight, every laugh, every moment you've shared, and it dawns on you slowly that this could be the end. </p><p> Your body works on autopilot as you raise your blaster and fire at the quarry, nailing him dead between the eyes, and you drop to your knees beside Mando's crumpled form on the ramp. You flip him over and he stares up at you, or at least you think he does. You're used to the blood, the gore, the violence. </p><p>You're used to dead bodies and Mando being hurt but this, this is different. This is the kind of wound that makes you panic, far too much blood being lost far too fast. His chest heaves hard enough you can see it, and you need it all to stop. You need the world to stop spinning, for time to halt, and give you enough time to heal him. "M-Mando, you're going to b-be alright, I promise, you have to, I just need to, you're going to be okay-" </p><p>"Is he dead?" Mando rasps out and you nod, turning to look at the quarry's body splayed beside you. You didn't even register you'd killed him until this moment, and it just shakes you more. "Good." </p><p>"I'll go grab the medkit, you-you-" You start to ramble as you stare down at his wound, and Mando's hand wraps around your elbow tight. It grounds you, and you take in a long breath as you try and rationalize what's happening. His thumb rubs gentle circles on your arm, and it hurts how he has to comfort you right now, and not the other way around.</p><p>"I need you to get the child...to his home..." Mando mutters, and you almost don't hear him at first. </p><p>The second the words settle in your brain, you feel the air punched out of your lungs. "M-Mando, you're going to be fine, alright? I'm going to get you help and you're going to live." </p><p>"Hey, hey, look at me." You slowly turn your head to look up at Mando, and for once, you can tell he's staring dead at you. "I need you to get the child to his home. This is the way." </p><p>"Screw the way, Mando, you're going to live." You try to get to your feet and Mando's hand clamps around your arm and pulls you back down as the tears start to flow. "You have to live, Mando, you have to-" </p><p>"Din." You stare up at him in confusion, and he lets his helmet thud back against the ramp. "Call me Din." </p><p>Oh.</p><p><i>Oh.</i> </p><p>Reasonably, someone telling you their name shouldn't be a major event. But to Mando, no, Din, to him admitting it here, it means the world to you. You sob, curling your hand around his. "Please, you're going to be okay, you have to be." </p><p>"Take my glove off." You stare at Din for a long time, because he's never asked anything like that before. You can tell he senses your unease, and his hand tightens in yours. "I don't believe in soulmates. But you deserve to know if your knights not going to make it." </p><p>The world fades around you. Every sound, every light, every tree in the distance, disappears, and all that's left is you and Mando. You gently unfurl your hand from his and wonder why exactly the universe decided to curse you. Because deep down, you and Mando have known since the day you met that the connection between you is more than that of strangers, more than that of friends, more than that of whatever's been going on. </p><p>You know, as soon as you pull his glove off, he's you knight in beskar armour. You know as soon as his hand starts to reach out to cup your cheek that the stars have aligned to offer you some peace tonight, that they'll give you this moment to relish for the rest of your life, that your soulmate is dying beneath you and there's nothing to stop it. </p><p>The second his fingertips touch your cheek, you're taken to strange memory. One that doesn't exist, and hasn't for a long time, but remains in your brain all the same. </p><p>A boy and a girl. Playing at a beach, splashing water at each other, being children. </p><p>A lord and a lady slow dancing at a ball while the rest of the crowd watches on in awe. </p><p>Two Jedi, forbidden to love, holding each other late at night in a war field. </p><p>A knight, laid beneath his princess, taking his final breaths. </p><p>You sob quietly, and Mando's thumb wipes across your cheek. You should be happy, you found your soulmate, but all you can feel is the crushing weight of him dying below you. "I guess your story was right, cyare." </p><p>"This isn't fair, I...I..." All you want is time. You pray to any god that will listen, to any deity that might be on your side, that Mando makes it through this. </p><p>You curse whatever foul god created soulmates, who chose to let you meet yours like this and thank them for giving you what you always wanted, not caring that it's being taken away. "We'll meet again," Din whispers quietly, and the emotion in his voice makes you ache. "We're soulmates, after all." </p><p>"I thought you didn't believe in soulmates." You say with a soft laugh as you wipe your cheek. </p><p>"I believe in you." Din hisses and his hand moves from your cheek to grip your hand. All you want is time. A second, minute more to love, to know who he is.</p><p>There's no way to save him in time, there's no magic hospital or cure that can appear out of thin air, there's no miracle...</p><p>The child coos at the top of the ramp and breaks you from your sobs. Staring at his figure, you wonder if you can do what he did. Perform a miracle. Looking down at Din, it's like he can read you mind, and he quickly shakes his head. "T-The child passes out for days on end with a little cut, I'm not letting you-" A harsh cough cuts off his sentence, and you can tell he's fading. "I'm not letting you risk that." </p><p>"I'm not willing to wait another lifetime for you, Din." You gently press a hand over his stomach and close your eyes. </p><p>"Don't you dare, that's an order, I refuse-" The world fades out for a second time. This time, Din fades out with them. You're left alone with your thoughts, and the force, and you understand why it knocks the kid out to do this. </p><p>You're trading a piece of your life for his. </p><p>This might kill you. Giving Din enough life to live, to heal this wound, it could take everything you have. You're more than willing to give, but a part of you is afraid of what might be left behind. He'll have to wait, another lifetime in pain, for you to find him again. He'll have to wait, knowing you'd been within an arms reach for months, and yet never getting to know. </p><p>You'll have to wait to see who he becomes the next time you get to meet him. Opening your eyes, Mando's hand cups your cheek as the tears slowly stop falling. "Please don't do this." </p><p>"I love you." The world fades out with nothing more than a whisper. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>I love you.</i>
</p><p>That's what you said. I love you. Din hasn't stopped replaying those three little words in his head, over and over again, waiting for you to wake up. You'd terrified him, using your force-magic-whatever like that, and when you'd collapsed on top of him, he assumed the worst. But, much like the child, you were simply passed out and had been for the past couple of days. </p><p>That doesn't stop him from worrying day and night about you, and he hadn't left you side for a moment since. He supposes it's kind of creeping, just sitting beside you as you sleep, but to him, it's the insurance that you'll wake up. You have to, at some point, or Din doesn't know how he'll go on. You look so peaceful, so still when you sleep, he has to keep reminding himself you're alive. </p><p>He slowly pulls off his gloves and gently brushes some hair away from your forehead, and studies your face. He doesn't know why exactly he's always liked you. Maybe it's his past selves forcing him to love you, but the only thing he feels when he sees you is pure, raw adoration. He wants nothing more than to kiss you and hold you and get the chance to love you, but there's a fear that holds him back. </p><p>When you wake, will you really love him, or will you feel forced because you're soulmates? Will you care that he keeps his helmet on? Will you still like him when you see his face, when you learn who he really is, or will you leave him again? He links one of your hands with his, and wonders just how rare this was. </p><p>A one in billion chance to find a soulmate, and you'd been his. All his past lives, and all his future lives, are meant to be spent with you. Every past iteration of you had been just as beautiful as you are now, and it's strange to navigate through memories that aren't truly his own. </p><p>Showing his face freely. </p><p>No armour.</p><p>No bounty-hunting. </p><p>No child. </p><p>Just a completely normal life. That's what he could have with you. He slips his hand from yours and slowly stands, leaving your side for a moment to check on the child. He'd found an old abandoned cabin nearby, and while he knew someone probably wouldn't like the fact he broke in, he needed somewhere safe to keep you that wasn't the Razor Crest. He considered it home, but it wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to for you to sleep for days on end. </p><p>Stepping out into the hall, the child sits surrounded by toys, and Din's surprised he's actually playing and not up wreaking havoc. As he approaches, the child waves his hand at something, and he stares down at your storybook on the floor. Slowly picking it up, he flips to a page and stares down at your favourite story. How ironic, he thinks, that that was almost him. He'd almost died without knowing you were his soulmate. </p><p>The child stares up expectantly at him, and Din sits slowly and flips the book back to the first page, and starts to read. </p><p>
  <i>"This is the story of how I fell in love."</i>
</p><p>Your first thought when you wake is that you died. You had to, looking around some little log cabin, there's no other way for you to be here. Your second thought is why, exactly, can you hear Mando-No, Din, read. Slipping from the bed your legs shake, and you wonder how long you'd been asleep. </p><p>You gave Din a piece of you that night, and you can tell from the way your whole body aches to the sleep that still threatens to tug you under. You slowly walk into the hall, following the sound of Din's voice. Standing in the doorway, you're taken aback by the sight in front of you. Din, sat with the child, reading a storybook to him. You smile, and Din's words echo in your mind.</p><p><i>I don't believe in soulmates. I believe in you. </i> </p><p>Truth be told, you didn't know how to believe it either. How was it remotely possible to be tied to someone like this? Past, present, and future all align with him, and you don't care if it's fake or not. It's real to you. </p><p>The child finally looks up and garbles at you, giving you grabby hands. Din's eyes follow and you hear the faintest gasp as he scrambles to his feet and over to you. "You're awake! You should be in bed, or...Or maybe I should get you something to eat? Do you need a shower? Do you-" </p><p>"I'm alright, really." You take a step towards him and your leg gives out and he ducks down to catch you. You laugh as he picks you up, wrapping your arms around his neck. "Okay, so maybe I'm a bit weak." </p><p>"Do you have any idea of how reckless that was? Of how worried I've been? You could've died!" You were very aware of how reckless and stupid it was. But back then, that didn't matter. What mattered was Din was dying beside you, bleeding out on some random planet, and that was the only way you could think to stop the pain. </p><p>"It worked out in the end, didn't it?" You say softly, and Din takes a long time to reply. </p><p>"But it almost wasn't." He turns and brings you to the couch, gently setting you down. "If you'd died, cyare, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself." </p><p>You smile as the child waddles up to you, and you pick him up and place him in your lap. "And if you had died, Din," You can see that his own name takes him aback. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself either." </p><p>"Let's make a deal then." He sits down beside you, and his hand comes up to move some hair from your face. "No more dying." </p><p>"We can't make those kind of deals-" You cut yourself off and stare at your warped reflection in Din's visor. You can't make those kind of deals in Din's kind of work, in this kind of universe. But for him, you'd promise him the moon and stars. "I promise I won't die if you don't." </p><p>"I'll always make it back to you." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sunsets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Mando, do you believe in soulmates?' It felt like a millennia ago you asked that. A millennia ago, Din discovered you were his, and if he's honest, he still doesn't quite believe it. </p><p>He has to, there's no other way to explain the emotions or memories tied to you, but he doesn't believe he deserves it. To have you smiling up at him like he's the only man in the galaxy, or laying in his arms, and you're all his. You love him just as much as he loves you, and he doesn't understand that.</p><p>Growing up, love wasn't something he had to spare. Now, he wants to give you the world, and it terrifies him. There's always that promise you'll meet in your next timeline, but he doesn't want to wait that long without you. It's strange how quickly he changed - from not caring about anyone to only thinking about you, morning, afternoon, and night. </p><p>It terrifies him that he has someone close enough to him that it hurts. That anytime you're in pain, danger, anything remotely close, it feels like his heart ceases in his chest, the world darkens around him, and - </p><p>"You're thinking too loud again." You call out, breaking his thoughts, and Din looks over to where you sit amongst the grass. He'd planned a small break so the child could get some fresh air and you could stretch your legs. You definitely caught him staring from where he propped himself up on the Crest, but he can't help it. </p><p>When a girl like you looks at him like that, how can he not? "Thinking about repairs." </p><p>"Mhm, sure. Come sit." You're the only person who can call his bluff, and he sighs as he wades through the grass to come sit beside you. He doesn't remember the name of the planet you're on, only that it's safe and empty and has one of the prettiest sunsets of all time, but he totally hadn't researched a hundred planets to try and find that out. After all, he wanted tonight to be romantic for what he was going to do. </p><p>He was finally going to remove his helmet. </p><p>Ever since he found out you were his soulmate, his mind was abuzz with what to do. Does he show you? Break his oath? You were his soulmate, his one true love, and yet you hadn't even asked about it. You just smiled and talked absentmindedly to fill the space, and never once asked about his armour or helmet. </p><p>Out of everyone he's ever met, and ever worked with, you were the one to respect his boundaries the most. He doesn't understand why, perhaps it's your mind powers, but you just understood that this was him, armour and all. He saw how your face had contorted that night when he asked you to remove his glove, and how much care you had that you didn't want to remove a single glove because he was in a vulnerable position. </p><p>The child cooes, and you both turn to look at him play with a stone, and then promptly toss it across the valley like it's nothing. "I feel like we should start worrying about this little one more." </p><p>"As long as he sticks to rocks, we should be fine." You look over at him with a quirked eyebrow, and Din picks up a rock and tosses it to the child, who catches it. </p><p>"Do you remember the whole mudhorn incident? He's capable of much more than throwing rocks." You say with a soft laugh, and you both watch the child toss that rock ever farther. "See?" </p><p>"Well, that's why I have you to watch him." He gently bumps shoulders with you, and you scoff with a smile. </p><p>Maker, he loves that smile. The one you reserve for when no ones looking, that's soft and sweet, and his heart do flips in his chest. "I'm weaker than him! He could probably pick me and toss me like it's nothing." </p><p>"I can do the same." He states matter of factly and you smack a hand against his arm with a laugh. </p><p>"You're also a fully grown adult." You point out, and Din points a finger at the child.</p><p>"I think you forget that he's fifty." The child looks up from chewing on its hand with a smile, and he swears the child can understand what he's saying half the time.</p><p>"Well, for his species, fifty is like, being three." You reach over and pick up the child, bouncing him in your lap. "I think." </p><p>Its moments like these Din wants to remember forever. You holding his foundling, smiling down at him, the beginnings of the setting sun painting you in golden light. Without thinking, he reaches out and brushes some hair behind your ear and then rests his hand on your cheek, and you look up at him so softly it makes his stomach drop. </p><p>You're all his, and he doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve an ounce of kindness the universe has to give, and yet here you are, sitting at his side. He's afraid he'll wake up one morning and you'll be gone, a figment of his lonely mind, or that one day you'll wake up and realize just how much better you deserve. "You're thinking too hard again," You whisper softly, and Din gently swipes a thumb across your cheek. </p><p>"I'm thinking about you," He finally admits, and you blush softly and duck your head. He pulls his hand back to rest in his lap, and it itches to pull off his helmet and kiss you. He looks out at the sunset, a bright array of pinks and golds, and this is it. Tonight is the night he finally reveals himself to you, and it suddenly makes him nervous. </p><p>What if he's not what you expect? What if you think he's ugly? What if he takes the helmet back off and can never put it on again? A million scenarios run through his head, and yet something nags at the back of his brain that you're his soulmate. Looks don't matter, but he still doesn't want to disappoint. </p><p>His hand finally comes up to snag under the chin of his helmet, and to his surprise, you arm shoots out and grabs his wrist and you slam your eyes shut. The child slips from your lap at the distraction, but that's the least of your worries. "What are you doing?" </p><p>"I...I want to show you." He says quietly, and something about you doing that makes his fears lessen. You know just how important his creed is, to the point you stopped him from removing his helmet. </p><p>"But your creed?" You ask, hand slowly slipping from his wrist and eyes opening. </p><p>"You're my soulmate." He states evenly, despite the fact he wants to break down inside. "You're worth more than this." </p><p>You stare at him, and he swears you start to tear up, which was <i>not</i> what he was going for. You slowly nod, and shift to face him fully. "Only if you're okay with this, Din, I don't...I don't want to force anything." </p><p>"I want this." Maker, he wants this more than he's wanted anything in the universe before. He reaches up and slowly tugs off his helmet, and a part of him wants to close his eyes, to try and stop from seeing your reaction. </p><p>You're so much clearer without the helmet. The colours a bit more vibrant, your eyes a bit more bright. The sunset outlines you in a halo, and you're stunning in the sunlight that it takes his breath away. </p><p>You're having about the same reaction. You'd dreamt of this moment forever, of finally getting to see what's behind the helmet, it almost doesn't feel real. He doesn't feel real. You didn't expect facial hair, for starters. You reach up and cup his cheek with a smile, taking in the man that is Din. </p><p>Din, who has the deepest eyes you've ever seen. Din, who definitely needs a haircut, Din, who's skin is somehow tan and sunkissed without ever seeing the sun, Din, your soulmate. Your hand drifts from his cheek to his hair, gently styling it to be a bit less of a mess. "I probably should have showered before this," He admits quietly and maker, even his voice is more rich and deep without the helmet. "So?" </p><p>"So?" You echo, unsure of what he's asking. He suddenly looks so nervous, his expression not hidden at all, and you can tell he makes a million faces under that helmet. The sunset deepens into an orange and you want to keep this picture of him in your heart. This moment, this connection, everything that lead up to now, you want to hold dear. </p><p>"How ugly am I?" He tries to joke but it falls flat, and you see so much hidden emotion behind his eyes, so much fear, that you understand instantly why he's asking. </p><p>For the first time he's taking off the helmet, and he doesn't know how he looks to anyone else. He's been hidden away for so long he's terrified you won't like how he looks, and it hurts your heart more than him dying underneath you did. "You're quite handsome, actually. A bit more rugged than I was expecting, but that is not at all a bad thing." You say with a smile, and Din's eyes start to water the smallest bit. </p><p>"Really?" You gently brush away a stray tear, and Din leans into your touch. </p><p>"Really." You both just stare at each other for a long time, taking in the smallest details. You know that when you return to the crest, the helmet will go back on with every bounty and every meeting, and you need to cherish this moment for as long as you can. "I can't believe you hid this from me for so long, you could be a model." </p><p>"Now you're lying." He mutters with a smile, turning to watch the sunset, despite the fact his eyes still flicker over to you. </p><p>"I'm not," You say with a pout. "I think you're very handsome." </p><p>"You're also my soulmate, you're supposed to think that." You roll your eyes and shove his arm. </p><p>"I can form my own opinion, thank you very much." Din turns back to face you, and he smiles, completely unbridled from the helmet, and you melt. He looks...Maker, he looks like everything you ever imagined him to be. Every dream, every fantasy, he fulfils and more. </p><p>Now you're the one staring, lost in your own thoughts, and he takes the moment of distraction to pull you closer to him. "I don't believe you." </p><p>"You should, I'm your soulmate." You gently lay your head on his shoulder, watching the sunset, and his arm slowly drifts around your waist and rests there, softer and gentler than he's ever been before. The child waddles over and you can't help but laugh, imagining it's that Din has a face and not just that bucket. "I know, shocking isn't it? He has a beard and everything." </p><p>"What, do you not like the beard?" You roll your eyes and pick up the child again, wiping some dirt from his jumpsuit. </p><p>"I like the beard, just wasn't expecting it." You make a face at the child and he laughs, tugging on your shirt. "Then again, I don't know what I was expecting." Din falls silent, and you turn to look at him and find him starting for what feels the millionth time today. "What?" </p><p>His eyes flicker lower for just a second, but it's enough for both of you notice, the softest blush spreading across his cheeks as you realize that he wants...he wants to kiss you. You suppose it's natural, being soulmates and all, yet it still makes your heart pound and feel like a little girl around her crush. </p><p>You set the child down and turn to face Din again, and his blush deepens. "Can-" He cuts himself off, turning away to not have to look at you as you watch his cool exterior crumble. "Can I, uh-" You can't help the soft laugh that escapes you as you take his hands, and he looks back over at you with a furrowed brow. </p><p>"Can I kiss you, Din?" You know he'll never be able to ask, so you take that matter out of his hands and into your own. Din has grown up with so little affection, so little understanding you don't want to rush anything. Today he showed you his face, and that could satisfy you until the end of the time if he wasn't ready to do anything else. </p><p>"I don't know how," He admits quietly, once again not meeting your eyes. "I don't...I don't want to mess up." </p><p>"I don't think you can mess up that badly," You say as you move your hand from his to cup his cheek. "Do you trust me?" </p><p>"With my life." The words itself makes the world stop spinning, and you know it's true. </p><p>You slowly close the gap between you and him, and you can feel him tense underneath you. There's a part of you that expects sparks to fly, or for it to be magical or something, but it just feels...right. Like you've done this a million times before, that your lips against Din's is completely normal. </p><p>Din instantly relaxes into it, his hands moving to rest on your hips as he deepens the kiss, and a part of you wonders how someone who has never kissed anyone before can be this good at it. He pulls off with a gasp and you can't help but smile up at him, and that fear and nervousness from his eyes are gone. "So? How was that?" </p><p>"Can, um," His cheeks redden even further. "Can we do that again?" </p><p>"You don't have to ask." You press your lips against his again and notice his beard against your cheek and you can't help but smile into it, and wonder what exactly is your life. </p><p>Kissing Din, your soulmate, on some planet as the sun sets. It feels so strange, so unreal, and yet it is. He's yours, and your his, and that's it. You get to spend eternity together, and for the first time, that reality hits. You get this, forever. Whatever the next life may bring, you will always have him by your side. </p><p>Your knight in beskar armour. </p><p>Your soulmate. </p><p>Din slowly pulls away, a lazy smile on his face, and he stares you down again. This time, it isn't deep in thought, or in worry, but instead, the only thing going through his head are three little words that he's never uttered before. </p><p>"I love you." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>